Las niñas de papá
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Daiki tiene que aguantar el que sus hermosas y adolecentes hijas ya están en edad de enamorarse. Pese a sus celos. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Las niñas de papá**

 **Resumen** : Daiki tiene que aguantar el que sus hermosas y adolecentes hijas ya están en edad de enamorarse. Pese a sus celos.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : mpreg.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Cuando a Aomine le dieron la noticia de que sería padre, que Taiga estaba embarazado, sintió que su vida tenía un nuevo sentido. Su vida dio un giro en su totalidad.

Cuando conoció a su pequeña Valentine fue el momento más increíble de su vida, era como su versión en niña, con el cabello azul y los ojos oscuros. Era la cosita más hermosa del mundo, transformándose en la luz de los ojos de Aomine Daiki.

Kagami estaba feliz, tener a Valentine fue la experiencia más hermosa de la vida, lo que se vio algo opacada, sólo por un par de segundos, cuando siete meses después le dijeron que volvía a estar embarazado.

Decir que Daiki no fue el hombre más feliz del planeta era una mentira. Ya de por si estaba orgulloso de su maravillosa bebé. Cada vez que iba a la estación de policía sus compañeros se divertían con las anécdotas diarias de las cosas que hacía la pequeña Val –como la llamaban sus padres-, mas cuando anunció que volvería a ser padre, lo mínimo que le dijeron fue semental. Y es que no era fácil conseguir un embarazase masculino, como para que la increíble experiencia se volviera a repetir en menos de un año.

Cuando nació su segundo bebé supieron que volvían a tener una niña, en ninguno de los embarazos las niñas se mostraron, por lo que nunca pudieron pensar en nombres, lo que acordaron fue que como a Taiga le gusto Valentine, Daiki elegiría el nombre de su nueva princesa. Aomine Valentine tenía una nueva hermana, Aomine Sakura.

La ombría de Aomine estaba por los aires, se sentía el hombre más poderoso de la faz de la tierra, todo lo que querían las niñas lo obtenían de su moreno padre sin siquiera volver a pedirlo, por eso estaba incomodo en ese momento, cuando sus amadas princesas de diecisiete años lo miraban de mala manera.

-No puedes prohibirnos ir a la graduación de los sempai –le reclamó Val, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es demasiado tarde, además ustedes no tienen nada que andar haciendo en esos lugares.

-Okaa-san dijo que podíamos ir –le reclamo Sakura-. Dijo que confiaba en nosotras.

Aomine se sintió vilmente traicionado por su esposo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a idiota de Taiga permitir que sus princesas se mesclen con tamaños imbéciles que veían a sus soles con ojos depredadores?

Porque para Aomine estaba claro que todo hombre con un par de ojos y manos podía ser un potencial monstruo violador que iría sin pensarlo tras sus bebés.

-¡Dije que no y es no!

Las niñas se quedaron impactadas, su padre nunca les había gritado, mucho menos por algo así. Val, que era la más rebelde tomó a su hermana de la mano y la pelota de básquet que estaba a su lado para salir con ella a jugar con el arco que estaba en su patio.

Daiki no podía creer que el monstruo de los celos que había apaciguado hace años con Taiga –cosa que hizo cuando por fin Taiga se transformo en su esposo- hubiera aparecido al pensar en sus niñas.

-No debiste gritarles –le dijo Taiga en la entrada del comedor donde se había desatado la tragedia griega.

-No quiero que me las quiten –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Nadie te las quitara, tonto –dijo Taiga acercándose a su depresivo esposo y así poder consolarlo-. Las niñas te aman y eres su héroe.

-Un héroe que acaba de gritarles.

-Un héroe que irá a disculparse y les permitirá ir a la fiesta.

-Pero…

-Las iras a dejar y puede que te permita quedarte a ver que todo este en orden, sólo si te sabes comportar.

-Las chicas no me lo permitirían.

-La fiesta serpa en la mansión de Akashi, después de todo una de sus hijas se gradúa, así que tienes escusa para quedarte en el ligar.

Taiga sonrió al ver como su marido casi corría al patio después de besarlo. A veces se preguntaba si tenía un esposo u otro hijo adolecente.

Fin.

.


End file.
